


Rivals Between Families

by PoltergeistForever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: Christa- Yellow ZirconAzure- Blue Zircon" Christa feels bit guilty not repaying Azure for saving her and her brothers life. Of course she doesn't know how to socialize with the outsideworld and get's into a lot of trouble."





	Rivals Between Families

**Author's Note:**

> Contains- Swearing. This was supposed to be a Halloween thing but I got distracted. Oh, I have my own Vampire head canons, please don't hate me lol
> 
> Oh, the formating here makes everything so short lol

It was a clear night and two children were just playing fighting under the moonlight. Though you wouldn't expect their parents to be very pleased. but these children weren't normal humans. They were full fledge vampires- both siblings in fact.

 One was a named Isaac. He's a tall, lanky boy with short dirty blond hair. He's as pale as vampire get, but his face sports small light freckles coving his nose-Which he hates. His eyes were deep dark red that he inherited from their father and he mostly wears all dark clothes that cover every inch of skin to prevent harsh burns from the sun.

The other was a slightly shorter girl name Crista. She has blond hair that ends just past the neck. Her face doesn't have and freckles like he brother and is lot paler. She mainly wears a tank top and wears black skinny pants-Not the most protective thing in the world, but she doesn't care. She has always been the more "rebellious child".

" Hah. Try to catch me, Issac!" Christa yells and snickers as she quickly begins to walk across a long tree branch that extends to another. 

 Issac groans loudly from below and begins to follow his sister at first across  the branch but decides it was best just to go into bat form and tackle her off the branch. However as he transforms and swoops down for the kill, Christa dodges it  by jumping off and clinging onto another small tree. Christa turns and watches Issac misses slams head first and pretty hard right into a tree. 

At first, she begins to laugh at her brother careless mistakes but soon grows worried when she realizes that Issac wasn't moving and seemed rather twitchy as her bat brother lay on the forest floor. 

Christa jumps down and quickly rushes down and runs up to Issac's aid and pokes the bat chest slightly. " Issac, are you okay!"  The bat doesn't really move but soon begins to stir and make small squeaking noises.

 " Thanks stars you're still alive. Mother and father would kill staked if you died..." 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!"

 A loud voice yelled, causing Christa to quickly get up and whip around to see two semi- large brown wolfs glaring at her. She knew these wolfs-well not personally. They were the two other children that lived deep in the woods but there were something Christa dreaded.

 werewolves.

Their family were rivals with hers and both decided divided the woods to try and keep the peace as much as possible as long as nobody crosses or feeds in their side of their half. Christa guessed her and brother wandered into their half. 

_**Fuck** _

" Aren't you going to speak!" the slightly larger one growls out. Christa trembles slightly, but stays close to Issac. She knew she couldn't take on two of them if they decided to attack but her, but  brother was defenseless and she couldn't let him die without a fight.

" My brother hit one of the trees and I was only hear to retrieve him." Christa motion towards the bat below her feet."  I apologize for any trouble this has caused..." 

" Well she seems harmless sis. Maybe we should let her leave." The slightly small one mumbles softly. Christa notices that one tail between her hind legs and staying closer to the larger one. She seemed afraid.

_**Good.** _

" Let me get a smell  of that bat and 'll consider." The larger wolf steps closer, She wasn't afraid. Christa give the wolf a warning growl and quickly picks up her brother. That must of anger her the larger one and she growled back and continued to step closer.

" I ain't stupid." Christa begins to slowly step back now feeling frighten. She really wished her brother was fully awake now. She also wished she listen when her father taught her and her brother so then maybe she could turn into a bat as well and fly out of here. 

Christa felt back hit another tree and  began stroked the tiny bat in her arms for comfort as the wolf got closer.

" Stop it,  sapphire!" The tiny wolf now yelling as she ran up to her sister. " If you kill them our whole family w-will be in danger."

Sapphire stops. " You're right, Azure." She turns away from the two Vampires. " Besides the girl is such a big cry baby and killing her would be a bore." The wolf swishes her tail and sprints away with Azure soon following after.

Christa blinks. She didn't even realize that she began to cry.  _How much a baby could she be_ Christa thought bitterly. Though that thought slipped her mind as  she feels something shifting in her arms. She looks down to see her brother finally awake.

"Would be bit better if you woke up earlier." Christa begins to feel herself cry again as she hugs her brother as after he finally turns back to his human form. 

Issac was bit confused due to the fall, but he returned the hug and tried his best to comfort his sobbing sister. It was odd for him to see his sister cry like this. She never cried near him and if she did, she play it off. " What happen, Chrissy?" Issac said softly as both of them began to walk home. 

At first, Christa didn't speak and just rubbed her arm but soon finally gave in. " T-The wolf children were going to kill us. I was so scared and I was also bit worried about your condition." 

" Them..." Issac huffed angrily. " We should tell our folks and-"

" No. We stepped in their territory and besides...." Christa wiped his wet eyes. " A smaller one out of the two stopped the fighting. She doesn't deserve it."

" They are all the same, Christa. Disgusting, wild, hairy beasts that want us dead. Christa, we must mention this to our parents before the for first blood." Issac grabs his sister hand and pulls her closer. " I wouldn't want anything to happen to my favorite sister.

" Only sister." Christa pulls away slightly but still says closer for the cover. " Please, don't tell. " After more walking and now seeing the house in view, Issac gives in.

" Fine, Chrissy. But please stay away from them. "

" I will." Christa replies . " Thanks, Issac." 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
